


Sisters

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Satsuki and Ryuko come together and talk about things a half a year after the finale.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Satsuki & Matoi Ryuuko, Mankanshoku Mako/Matoi Ryuuko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Sisters

Ryuko sat in the coffee shop, idly staring out the window. It was a cold day, rainy, and as she watched the rain run down the window, she ignored the buzz of sound around her, her mind was far away. To think, half a year ago, she had been fighting for her life, wearing a strange, human like outfit and desperately trying to learn what happened to her father.

Her grip tightened on the cup for a moment before she let out a soft sigh and relaxed. Senketsu’s death was still fresh in her mind and it hurt her heart to even think about him. Some days, it was hard to even process that those days were over. A shadow made her look up, giving a slight smile.

“Hey, you made it.” Ryuko said softly as Satsuki sat down.

“Yes, sorry I am late.” she replied evenly.

Ryuko held out the cup and Satsuki took it with a slight smile.

“My favorite.” she said gently.

“Of course. I know your order like the back of my hand now. Though I doubt they made it to your liking.” Ryuko said as Satsuki made a face after the first sip.

“Few have mastered the art. But it is certainly better than the last place.” Satsuki replied before taking another sip, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

The short hair still looked odd on her, but Ryuko said nothing. There was a lingering silence as they each drank from their cups and contemplated the situation at hand.

“So have you made your decision?” Satsuki bit the bullet, charging head on.

Ryuko paused, her cup almost to her lips. It was almost empty, so she just downed it just to give herself an extra few seconds to get her head on straight.

“You… really want me to move in with you?” Ryuko asked slowly.

She had continued staying at Mako’s house since the last fight. The city was rebuilding, hell the world was rebuilding, which meant her family had plenty of patients and not enough hands. Ryuko shifted slightly.

“I… yes. I do.” Satsuki said strongly.

Ryuko stared at her and wondered how they had come so far. The jump from enemies to sisters had been jarring, especially considering all they had been through, but they had wanted to make it work. Neither of them had ever had a sister, hell they had barely had family period, so they took things inch by inch, day by day. But it was a bit startling at times how alike they were without being raised together. Both of them were exceptionally stubborn, especially when they believed they were right. They had strong morals and wanted to see the world become a better place. They also believed that they could help their fellow man get over the trauma of what they had suffered.

Maybe that was why Satsuki had taken it upon herself to rebuild the family company, rebrand it and start anew. Sure, the average person had no idea how the company was involved with the abduction and almost destruction of the world, but Satsuki did and she wanted to make up for the pain and fear they, especially Ragyo, had caused.

Ryuko shook herself from her thoughts, realizing that Satsuki was still waiting for an answer. Satsuki didn’t appear nervous to the outsider, but Ryuko had learned that even the perfect Satsuki had some tells. Her spine was almost too straight, no way she was sitting comfortably like that and, while it looked like she was staring Ryuko in the face, she was actually staring slightly over Ryuko’s shoulder.

Ryuko sighed and slumped back into her chair. There was still a lot of uncertainty about their relationship, wounds that hadn’t quite healed yet and Ryuko wondered if they were jumping into this too quickly.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to.” Satsuki said after several minutes.

Ryuko blinked before sighing again and rubbing the back of her neck.

“I just… I don’t know. I’ve lived with Mako and her family so long… and before that I was on my own at boarding school, so I just… I don’t know.” Ryuko looked outside again. 

The rain matched her mood. She wanted to say yes, wanted to jump in with all the confidence she did everything else, but she was scared and she didn’t know how to express that. There was a longing for family, to fill the void their parents had created, but what if this was too soon? Ryuko scowled at her own thoughts.

“Ryuko.” Satsuki called.

Ryuko looked at her. Satsuki seemed calmer than before, her spine had relaxed a bit.

“Tell me. What ails you?” Satsuki asked.

Ryuko opened her mouth and then closed it and then opened it again and then closed it before scowling and scratching the back of her head angrily, ruffling her hair and making her look so much younger.

“I just wonder if we are ignoring everything that happened. You tried to kill me, I tried to kill you, there’s a lot there we still haven’t even touched, much less talked about!!” Ryuko said angrily.

Satsuki nodded and sipped her drink. Her lips twitched and Ryuko knew it wasn’t up to her standards, but she would finish it anyway because Satsuki refused to back down from anything, even a drink that she didn’t like. Another similarity.

“Then let’s talk. It’s about time we did.” Satsuki said.

Ryuko shifted and then nodded, might as well.

“You hated me.” Satsuki stated.

Ryuko sighed.

“I didn’t hate you. I was… angry… and hurt.” Ryuko said slowly.

Satsuki frowned.

“Hurt?” Satsuki asked.

Ryuko sighed.

“You weren’t the only one abandoned by dad. He dumped my ass in the first boarding school he could find. There were no birthdays, no Christmases, no nothing. He left my ass there and I was lucky if he remembered to call…” Ryuko trailed off.

In the dark of the night, she had wondered if her father had abandoned her because of what she was or if he couldn’t stand to look at her because of the resemblance to Satsuki and Ragyo. Ryuko had always wondered why her father had left her behind, but after everything came out, she wondered why he had even bothered to take her at all. Ragyo hadn’t wanted her and it looked like he hadn’t either. She scowled.

Satsuki frowned. She remembered her father being a very loving man, he had treated her with such love and she had always believed that if he had survived, he would come back for her. To know he not only abandoned one, but both his daughters was heartbreaking. He must have changed a lot from the man she remembered.

“He made Senketsu for you. He at least knew you would need protection.” Satsuki stated.

“But why couldn’t he just tell me! All I get is a call one day to come home and that’s it! Like fuck!” Ryuko scowled deeper.

Satsuki sighed.

“I cannot tell you why he did what he did.” she admitted softly.

Ryuko looked away.

“But whatever reason he had, it’s not good enough.” Satsuki finished.

Ryuko looked at her and then nodded.

“But in the end, I suppose we both suffered.” Ryuko muttered.

Satsuki nodded absently, but Ryuko knew that behind that mask, Satsuki had more scars that Ryuko would never know about. Satsuki’s team had told her about their fears, about what they thought Ragyo had done. Ryuko wasn’t sure if she wanted those fears confirmed or not.

“I understand our first meeting was not… well…” Satsuki glanced away and Ryuko smiled.

A half a year ago, Satsuki would have never done such a thing. She was learning, learning to open up and feel the emotions she had ignored for so long.

“I understand why you did it. I mean, you needed someone to be the bad guy, I guess that was me.” Ryuko shrugged.

Satsuki sighed.

“Something like that, but it also gave me something to focus on. I will admit… I used you. I used you as a distraction, a decoy, a diversion, and everything in between. I wish I could have told you, but I needed you to go along with my plan.” Satsuki gave her a look.

“Though you were infuriatingly difficult to deal with.” Satsuki muttered.

Ryuko shrugged.

“Can’t argue there. Been that way all my life. Never was good at taking orders.” Ryuko said with a grin.

Satsuki just shook her head, but her lips tilted upwards a bit.

“Never one to bow to authority, huh?” Satsuki asked.

“Not from those who thought they were better than me. No.” Ryuko replied.

She lifted her cup to her lips, but remembered it was empty and sighed. Satsuki saw this and smiled.

“Want another one?” she asked.

“Nah, I can’t have too much caffeine or I will be bouncing off the walls all night. Could never understand how people could drink this shit all day long.” Ryuko muttered.

“I agree. My butler often replaced my tea with decaf, though he thought I didn’t notice.” Satsuki said simply.

Ryuko tilted her head to the side in wonder. A butler. She wondered what that was like before shaking her head.

“I guess there’s a few things you want to ask me too?” Ryuko asked.

Satsuki paused and then sighed.

“I wanted to ask more about father, but since he sent you away, I suppose that is pointless.” Satsuki said sadly.

Ryuko looked down.

“I was with him until I was about five. He was… an ok dad.” Ryuko said.

“Just ok?” Satsuki asked.

Ryuko shrugged.

“He was busy a lot. Didn’t see him that often. I went, god, days without seeing him and we lived in the same house. Then one day, he packed my bag and I was dropped off at a boarding school. That was really the last time I saw him. Well, before I found him dying in the hallway anyway.” Ryuko explained.

Satsuki looked down.

“How funny. Five was around the time he left me behind too.” Satsuki sat back in her chair and they were quiet.

“How is Mako doing?” Satsuki finally asked.

Ryuko smiled and it was soft.

“She’s great. Her family is doing well now that they have plenty of patients to look after. They moved to a better part of the city.” Ryuko said happily.

“I’m glad. She truly was a good friend.” Satsuki stated.

“Yeah, I doubt I would have gotten as far as I did without her. She just… really kept me going.” Ryuko replied.

It was hard to admit that Mako had been the only thing keeping her going at times. The girl had made it her mission to keep Ryuko upbeat and happy, something Ryuko could honestly say she wasn’t used to. She had never had anyone in her corner before, maybe that’s why she had reacted so badly when Mako had turned on her. She still remembered the fight and how her heart felt like it was breaking with each and every punch Mako threw.

She didn’t blame Mako, she mostly blamed herself. She had let Mako get out of hand, she had let Mako get a big head. Those days had been some of the loneliest she had experienced in a while. She had been overjoyed when Mako and her family had returned to normal, but still those days hurt to think about.

“I see.” Satsuki muttered.

“What about you? The Elite were like that for you, right?” Ryuko asked curiously.

She could never quite get a good read on what they were to Satsuki. At first, she thought they were just her minions, pawns in whatever game Satsuki was playing, but over time, she realized they were her friends, well as close as friends could be when you are planning a coup against someone’s mother.

“They were… my rock.” Satsuki admitted after a moment.

Satsuki closed her eyes. When she had started gathering people to go against Ragyo, she had believed it was best to keep everyone at a distance, to order them from afar like a general, to not get connected. Those four, however, had wormed their ways into her heart. She had tried to keep them safe by forcing them to become stronger, by demanding their absolute loyalty while at the same time, keeping them at arm’s length. Her greatest fear had been what her mother would do if she found out what Satsuki was planning, how they would be affected, what Ragyo would do to them, just to break Satsuki’s spirit even more.

That’s why, when everything had gone south after her attack on Ragyo, she had made sure they had escaped, even if she hadn’t. Her eyes squeezed shut as her body tensed. The memories of those weeks caged were ones she tried to push to the very back of her mind. A rough hand placed on her’s made her open her eyes and look up. Ryuko was staring at her, smiling gently.

“It’s ok. We don’t have to talk about that.” Ryuko said gently.

Satsuki nodded and let out a breath.

“They were what kept me sane. I don’t think they will ever know how grateful I am for them. I’m not sure I could express it if I tried.” Satsuki admitted.

“Sometimes, I think they know more than we think.” Ryuko said.

Satsuki hoped so. They sat for a while in silence. Just enjoying the simple sounds around them. Ryuko looked across the coffee shop and wondered. Wondered why Ragyo would want to see the world wiped out, would want to destroy the people around her, would want to wipe their planet out. Nearby a young couple were sharing a coffee and a bagel. The one kissed the other on the cheek and Ryuko smiled.

“Why did she want to destroy this?” Ryuko asked.

She hadn’t meant to say it outloud, but Satsuki answered her anyway.

“Because she saw us as dirty. That we were no better than parasites and that our planet was diseased.” Satsuki said with a sigh.

Ryuko raised an eyebrow.

“Was that her thinking? Or the Life Fibers?” Ryuko asked.

“I’m not sure if there was a difference in the end.” Satsuki shook her head.

Ryuko slumped in her seat.

“Probably not.” Ryuko muttered.

Satsuki turned her attention to the people around them, staring with dark eyes.

“I agreed with her for some time. Humans are dirty, violent and cruel. They have a great capacity for violence… but also for love. I think she forgot about that part.” Satsuki explained.

Ryuko hummed and nodded before getting up.

“Want another?” she asked.

Satsuki made a face and Ryuko laughed.

“I thought you said you didn’t need more caffeine?” Satsuki asked.

“I don’t, but whatever. I’ll just get you some water.” Ryuko said.

She walked over to the line and waited, idly thinking over the question that started them down this memory lane: moving in with her sister. She bit her lip, wondering what that would be like. She knew Satsuki still lived in some big mansion, though not the one she grew up in. That had been destroyed by the Life Fibers. Instead, she lived in a smaller mansion nearby, one she had been living in while building the school and city. 

She got to the front and placed her order before moving off to the side. Looking over at Satsuki, she could only stare. Even in this small coffee shop, Satsuki looked regal. Back straight, head held high, perfectly posed, she looked like a queen. Ryuko locked eyes with her own reflection in a nearby piece of glass and winced. If they had told anyone they were sisters, they probably would laugh. Ryuko looked like she crawled out of a dumpster compared to Satsuki. 

She huffed and grabbed the order before walking back over. Satsuki took her water with a nod of thanks as Ryuko sat down.

“I guess we should get back to the questions at hand.” Ryuko said.

Satsuki looked at her and gave a sharp nod. Ryuko stared at her and then took a sip of her drink. It was much too hot and she burned her tongue, but after all she had been through, it was a minor inconvenience.

“Why did you not tell me about Nui?” Ryuko asked.

Satsuki paused and then her face went blank.

“Because if I had, you would have gone after her and she would have killed you.” Satsuki replied.

Ryuko scowled.

“If I knew what I was up against…” Ryuko was cut off.

“Nui was more powerful than you ever could have imagined and there were things that even I didn’t know about her. You forget, you fought her a few times; I trained with her, I lived with her. Ragyo put her in charge of my training. Even though you were strong, Nui would have killed you if I sent you after her. No matter how entertaining she might have found you” Satsuki stated.

Ryuko slumped back in her chair and scowled. Satsuki was right, but Ryuko hated to admit it. Nui had kicked her ass a bunch before Ryuko was even able to hit her once. Ryuko had no doubt Nui would have killed her if she had gone after that woman.

“Why a school?” Ryuko asked.

Satsuki smirked.

“Because she saw humans, especially teenagers, as weak minded fools. I needed an army, but I didn’t need her getting suspicious, so I built the school and told her we would use it to test out Life Fibers. It was the best plan I had.” Satsuki said.

“Using her own weaknesses against her. Good idea.” Ryuko said nodding.

Satsuki stared at Ryuko.

“What was your plan after you found the person who killed your father?” Satsuki asked curiously.

Ryuko paused and flushed.

“Honestly, I didn’t have one. I just felt so lost and out of control. I needed something to focus on, something to keep living for. After that? No clue.” Ryuko shrugged.

“None?” Satsuki said confused.

“I mean, I didn’t have anything left. Nowhere to go, no one waiting for me. Probably would have ended up on the streets if I lived long enough.” Ryuko explained.

Satsuki looked at the cup in her hands. Her whole life had been planned out to a ‘T’ by both her mother and herself. She couldn’t imagine running head first into a situation with no plan on what will happen afterwards. Yet, Ryuko, it seemed, lived by the seat of her pants. Satsuki was both jealous of that mindset and worried about it. Ryuko had shown time and time again that she cared little for her own welfare, that as long as she had a goal, she didn’t care what the consequences were. Satsuki had seen that same desperation in herself a few times, but never to the level Ryuko had.

“Ryuko, that is why I want you to move in with me. I hate to admit it, but I am concerned about you. I think it would be best for us to heal together… as sisters.” Satsuki stated.

Ryuko stared at her.

“What if I don’t know how to be a sister?” Ryuko asked.

Satsuki smiled and held out a hand. Ryuko took it and she gave a small squeeze.

“We’ll learn together.”

  
  
  



End file.
